Switching Teams
by batcaveisforever
Summary: Steph's mouth gets her into trouble - but it might be trouble of the good kind.


She was everything I wasn't

**Switching Teams**

_Karen _

She was everything I wasn't. Willowy and tall, thin but with curves where God intended. Straight blond hair lay in a perfect line along the middle of her back and swung neatly in a shimmering curtain upon request. She was perfectly dressed in the daytime version of the "Little Black Dress." Short, satiny cotton material clung softly to her curves, and the semi-modest cut of the scoop neck only hinted at the cleavage it covered. Cute black patent, strappy sandals completed the look. She stood in the doorway to Vinnie's office. He was hugging her. Eeewww.

"Lexie," Vinnie said. "I'd like you to meet the girls in the office – Connie, Lula and Stephanie. Connie runs the office, Lula helps and Steph is one of our agents. Usually our agents are out on the road, you know, catching FTA's? So maybe she's forgotten her job." Vinnie directed a smirky frown in my direction, and I knew why. If I was in the office, he wasn't making any money.

"Girls, this is Lexie – Lucille's goddaughter. She's visiting with us for a bit. She is moving here from Atlanta – she just got a job as a computer programmer at Rutgers."

Lexie walked over to us, smile on her face and her hand extended. "It's Newark, actually, where I'll be working. But I'm going to stay with Aunt Lucille until I can find a place to live. I'm not certain of the neighborhoods and I wanted to give myself some time."

Lula grabbed her hand. "I want you to know I'm more than just the office help. Vinnie gives me no respect, but I'm Stephanie's partner. We catch the bad guys together. Yup, we kick butt on a regular basis. We're the shit, I tell you."

I thought of our mishaps over the years – Junior Macaroni on the lawn chair at the Ramos house, the body in the trunk of Lula's car with her scarf around its toe – and I groaned. Yeah. Between the two of us we'd managed to find more trouble than anything else. We were definitely so NOT the shit.

Lexie laughed. "That sounds fascinating. It must be fairly unusual for two women to partner. I picture bounty hunters to be big, scary men and look…"

Her words were cut off as the door opened and in walked the epitome of Lexie's mental image of a bounty hunter. Not that she said that, but the way her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, it was fairly obvious. I began an internal giggle as the usual reaction to Ranger occurred, but I stopped as I watched her. A muted flush suffused her cheeks as she gazed at him and I saw her eyes start at his sleek hair in its trademark pony tail; wander down over his chiseled features; appreciatively pause for a unnecessarily long minute over his chest; and then glide, inch by perfect inch, down his abs. I jumped in before she could go any lower.

"Lexie, this is Ranger, another agent here. Ranger, this is Lexie, Lucille's goddaughter. She's going to be a computer programmer at Rutgers."

She closed her mouth and stood up a little straighter, then flipped her hair. She smiled at him, ducking her head a bit and peering up at him through her lashes. Very effective. I would have try that next time I needed to be that slutty.

She walked the few steps toward him, and he waited, just the hint of a small, lazy smile on his face. She held out a hand and took his, getting in way too close. How close do you need to be to shake his frigging hand?

"I was just saying how fascinating Stephanie and Lula's job sounds, but that I was going to have to some mental rethinking. I'd always pictured bounty hunters to be more….masculine. Like yourself."

Ranger flicked his eyes to me, then gave her a quick flash of teeth. "And I thought the same about computer programmers."

I was about to call him all sorts of a liar because he knew good and damn well that there were many females that knew their way around computers. Was he just being polite and going along with this inane conversation? Oh. Mental head slap. Was Ranger…..flirting?

Ranger – flirting. With someone else. Okay. No, not okay at all. I was going to have to think about that one. Hmmm. Wait a minute, what was he saying?

"….Walter is a former army major – I served with him for a few years. I haven't seen him in a while."

"I really got along with my old boss in Atlanta – I hope I like him. It takes time to establish a rapport with bosses sometimes."

"I don't foresee a problem with Walter; I think you'll get along fine. Were you at another university in Atlanta?"

"Yes, I started out of college and worked at the University of Georgia for eight years. Have you ever been?"

"I just sold a branch of my business down there."

Lexie nodded her head in encouragement, then gave him the "Well?" eyes.

Ranger 's lips tipped up a fraction as he responded to her unspoken question.

"I have a company called RangeMan, Inc. We do security, mainly."

Ranger looked over at Connie and at the files on the desk in front of her that she was making no move to prepare for him. I walked over to the desk, picked up the files and handed them to her to finish. He shot me a quick smile and I felt my insides go warm and gooey.

Apparently Lexie had been making silent connections. "You must know Luis Silva then. "

"Yes – he took over Atlanta. Do you know him?"

"He's my second cousin. What a small world!"

Okay, this was getting out of hand. First the flirting, now the people in common. Next would be lunch to discuss further common interests, including the fact that Ranger has attended Rutgers. I could see it coming. And I didn't want it to happen. I had been off with Joe for a whole month now, and I was waiting for Ranger to make any kind of move. Plain and simple – I wanted him. But I wanted him to want me first.

"He's a good man." Ranger softly touched Lexie's bare shoulder for a second as he stepped around her. I could see her shiver and look up at him with her big blue eyes. Uh oh – here it comes.

"Perhaps we could have lunch or something sometime? Talk about what else we have in common? Give me some pointers on the city?"

Ranger's eyes never moved from her, but I could swear he had just scanned the room. A small smile appeared on his lips and his head inclined a bit. He reached into his back pocket, the motion causing his biceps to bulge out and four women to catch their breaths. He handed her a card, his eyes on her, then they skimmed the room. With a murmured, "Ladies, Babe," he was gone.

The room was silent for a few seconds, then we all took a collective breath.

"Wow, what a welcoming. That man is Fine! They sure don't grow them in Atlanta like that. Or if they do, they've been hiding from me."

I could see Connie and Lula staring at me, gauging my reaction to what had just happened. Well, I wasn't about to give them any satisfaction.

But then Connie decided to up the ante.

"I think he liked you. He never talks much you know. To anyone."

"Did he just call me Babe? Was he talking to me? That's so sweet! And that voice! Deep, dark and delicious. I can't wait to see him again. How long do you think I should wait to call?"

I swear I don't know what came over me. It just popped out.

"He's gay." Omigod. I mentally slapped myself upside the head as the words left my mouth without benefit of thought. Connie and Lula's mouths rounded into perfectly formed "O's", and they stared at me in horror. Over the possibility of his actually being gay, or the probability of my imminent banishment, I wasn't quite sure.

"No!" Lexie's eyes widened in dismay. "I thought he was a little too perfect. But isn't that always the way – they spend half their lives playing with their own – why do they need to go find another eight inches?"

_More like ten inches._

I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep from saying it aloud. I should fix this. My brain was spinning so fast it was in danger of ejecting off my head, trying to evaluate if there was any chance this could be traced back to me. Okay – I couldn't see her calling him for lunch now, and I knew Connie and Lula won't breathe a word to him. I was good. Probably.

"He doesn't want it spread around." I said. "Thinks it will interfere with his street cred." I dug my hole a little deeper and cringed as I thought of the inquisition that I was going to endure from Connie and... Oh No! Lula. Tank! I'd have to make sure she didn't say anything.

"That is so disappointing. He seemed interested, too. Maybe he just liked my outfit."

"It's a great dress."

"I got everything on sale – I am such a bargain shopper." Lexie giggled. "Maybe we can all go shopping together. I really don't know anyone around here and my newest prospect for romance just blew up. We could do dinner, too, or something."

Oh, man – I was going straight to Hell for this. I actually liked this woman, and I felt like a jealous ass for lying to her. I should fix this. But my mouth didn't open, so apparently I didn't feel that badly.

I'd done enough damage for one day, so I grabbed my files from Connie, said my goodbyes to Lexie and escaped out the door with Lula hot on my ass.

We settled ourselves in my car and I just sat there for a minute, thunking my head on the steering wheel. Lula watched with me with a grin like the proverbial Cheshire cat..

"Well, it's about time you stepped up to the plate. Oh, this is going to be good when you two finally stop pussyfooting around each other."

I thought I'd give denial and ignorance one last, futile shot. "I don't know what you mean."

"Girl, I feel bad for you once Ranger finds out. You're on the hook for a lot of blow jobs, that's for sure. You're gonna owe him big. But right now, that was the funniest thing I have heard in a long time. Omigod, just the thought of it…." Lula's eyes teared up and she collapsed in gales of laughter.

I gave up. "Oh, fuck. What did I do? What was I thinking?"

Lula took a few deep breaths before she could answer. "You weren't thinking. That's the point. You just reacted from the need to protect your territory, even though you haven't publicly claimed it as yet."

"I don't even know if it can be claimed. He knows I'm not with Joe and he hasn't made a move. Maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe he liked me more when I was unavailable."

"Any maybe he thinks you're going to do what you've done a hundred times before and go back to Joe and why should he bother being your 'in-between'. Maybe you need to show him that you're ready for some real Ranger lovin'."

As my head was still leaning against the steering wheel, I glanced her way with the one eye facing her. "Any good suggestions on how to accomplish that without showing up naked at his door?"

"You can't do that. The building is monitored."

"I wasn't serious!"

Lula shook her head and her braids bounced around, like they were angry at me too. "Well, you're gonna have to do something. She'll find out he's not actually gay, then she'll get her date with him, then she'll come after you. If you're already a couple by the time she figures it out, you can plead relationship insanity or some such bullshit. But at least you'll have a reason. You don't want her as an enemy. She's practically Family, for Chrissakes!"

"Fuck, I forgot about that. I am going to have to fix this and fast." I sat, lost in thought for a minute. "I think a direct approach would work best," I said slowly, fragments of a possible solution beginning to fit together in my mind. "I need to hit the mall."

Three hours later I had completed my shopping and pretty much torn through all Victoria's Secret had to offer. I found some killer shoes with satin ties up the ankle that just screamed "Throw me down and fuck me hard." Which was good, because if the shoes said it for me, I wouldn't have to.

I paraded in front of the mirror and thought I looked like a hooker. Not a cheap hooker by any means, but definitely someone for whom sex was an imperative. I vacillated between ripping all this lingerie off and calling Ranger to spill my guts, and keeping the lingerie on, calling Ranger and not spilling my guts. Both had elements of denial, so they both held some appeal.

Since I couldn't decide, I figured I would eat some ice cream while I debated. I threw a robe over my sexy self and stalked into the kitchen.

And there he was. Waiting for me. Hip against the counter, he held a bottle of water in his hand, no expression on his face. How the man just reeked of sexy just standing there was a mystery, but one I'd like to solve.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"Stephanie." And that was it. Uh oh. A conversation beginning with one word answers never ends well. I didn't think a response was necessary, so I tied my robe a little tighter and waited.

I couldn't get a bead on his mood, but I didn't have to wait long.

"Did you announce to the office that I was…Gay?"

Oh, shit! How the hell did he find out?

A wry smile appeared and vanished on his face in the space of a second. "Vinnie had the office bugged."

Shit!

"When, exactly, did you drop this little bomb?"

"Ah, it was right after you left. It just slipped out. I can fix it – there weren't many people there."

"Define many".

"Uh, well, myself, Connie and Lula…"

A gleam was starting to form in his eyes, and while he waited, his eyes roamed my body from my curled hair, to my made-up face, down my fluffy, short robe, and paused for a minute at my legs and satin-wrapped ankles, then flicked back up to my eyes in mute question. Could he hear my shoes screaming?

"Do you want to know what I'm wearing under my robe?" As a distraction from finishing my list of who was in the office, it was a winner. His only outward response was an arched eyebrow, but I could feel the air suddenly crackle with sexual tension.

"Do you want to show me?"

Put up or shut up. "Yes."

He waved a hand in my direction. Hmm. Usually he takes the lead, but I guess I can untie a robe as well as he can. I took a deep breath, shook my hair a little, and dropped my robe and struck some sort of modelicious pose. I had checked myself out in the bedroom mirror and knew I looked as enticing as I possibly could. I had curled my hair and it lay on my shoulders in sexy waves. I was wearing the newest push-up bra by Victoria's Secret, and I think I could hide Rex in my cleavage. The black chiffon thong was just about there, if you really looked closely, and the garters holding up the black silk stockings glittered with crystals. I tipped my head and eyed him, waiting for him to make a move.

"I'm not impressed."

If he had slapped me with his hand he couldn't have stunned me any more than he just did. I was diving for my robe when I heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. I shot a glance toward him and he was, unbelievably, unzipping his pants.

"What are you doing?!"

He chuckled at me, his hot eyes never leaving me. "I'm gay, Steph. Remember? Your…considerable assets don't appeal to me. According to you, I'm more attracted to what's in here."

He slid his hand inside his pants and right onto his cock, because, of course, nothing came between Ranger and his cargos. My gaze was fastened to his hand – unable to look away, my lip caught between my teeth. His fingers were wrapped around his rigid length, rubbing in a sensual rhythm that captivated me and fired off every nerve I possessed.

"Do you want to watch?"

I stared at him with wide eyes, and I couldn't have answered him if it meant the end of my life. Speech was impossible – I was solely concentrating on breathing and trying not to moan out loud.

"Do you like to watch me stroke myself? I think you do. I think you want to help, but I'm not going to let you. I'm going to make you watch me pleasure myself until my cock is harder than a rock and I finally come. Unless..."

My eyes flew to his.

"Unless you can make me want you. But you'll have to work very hard, because I don't much like girls. I'm not sure you can convince me, but if you want to try…"

Fuck. I was so out of my league, but I couldn't stop now. I was so fucking turned on, I was ready to dissolve in a puddle of wetness of my own making. I could feel the slick arousal between my thighs and the erotic heaviness in my breasts. Ranger's cock was glistening with pre-cum on the head, and as he used it to lubricate his movements his eyes never left me. His legs were spread and he leaned against the counter on one elbow.

"What do you want me to do?" I was breathless, unsure, but completely intoxicated with this game he was playing.

"Maybe you should show me how you like to be touched. That way, if I decide to try, I'll know what to do."

Dear God, he was taking this a bit too far. But I couldn't stop now. I slid my hands over the midnight black satin bra and unclipped the front closure. The cups fell away and my hands covered my breasts. My nipples were hardened, rosy points and the cool air hitting them tightened them even more. I rubbed my palms over them and groaned from the intense feeling. I'd never done anything like this and it was scary and a huge turn on at the same time. I fondled my breast with one hand and the other pinched my nipple. I backed up until my ass leaned against the counter and switched hands, tweaking my nipple to full arousal. His rhythm slowed as he watched me, and I could hear his breathing quicken.

Ranger's eyes tangled hotly with mine as he watched my hands slide down my body, ease over my hips and unclip my thong, then finally meet at the juncture of my legs. I slid them down my silk-clad thighs, and then slowly, very slowly back up, spreading my legs slightly. I arched my lips into a knowing smile.

"Don't stop." His voice was hoarse and his forehead showed a few drops of sweat.

Power like I'd never felt burned through me and I closed my eyes for a minute, giving myself over to the intensely female satisfaction I was feeling.

I eased my middle finger against my slit and slowly began to press in. I traced the delicate cleft and gently brushed against my clit. I brought my hand to my mouth, and slowly sucked on two of my fingers. I rubbed again, but a little harder this time. I felt my folds open up, and I pressed farther down, until my two fingers were eased against my entrance. I toyed with it slowly, not inserting my fingers all the way, but teasing. I looked up and leisurely brought my fingers up to my mouth and sucked them again.

"Mmmm. It sure is too bad you don't like pussy, Ranger. You don't know what you're missing."

As if my words snapped the chain that had held him back, he took one large step toward me, turned and lifted my ass onto the kitchen table. He buried his head between my spread legs in one quick, blurry motion. His tongue thrust into me and lapped at my wetness, then licked its way up to my clit and softly bit me. His strong hands held my legs open; he skimmed one hand along the sensitive skin inside my thigh and drove two long fingers inside me while his tongue tattooed my clit. I felt white heat gather inside my body, every muscle in my body contract, and I exploded in a starry mass of sensation and ecstasy. I screamed his name over and over as the orgasm hit and the pulsating waves pounded my body.

"There is nothing," he rasped in my ear as he came over me and his hands slid up my arms, one hand pinning my wrists together, "nothing more satisfying to me than hearing you scream my name when you come."

He fit himself between my legs and buried himself inside me in one rough shove. I scissored my legs around his waist, held him against me. Pressure – I wanted it hard and fast. I ground my clit against his hard body. He slammed against me, again and again. I felt my body stiffen again and tighten, milking his length. My hips lifted to meet his every thrust. Powerful. Taunting. But delight, joy and sheer bliss rolled into one.

I was gasping for air as he fucked me. He still held my wrists with one hand while the other cupped and teased my breasts. He dropped my wrists and I grabbed his ass, held on to the muscles and pulled him even more tightly against me. He lifted my hips and I could feel myself convulsing again, his name on my lips, my eyes crashing shut from an overload of pure pleasure. His body tensed and he groaned out my name. I felt him throb inside me and his weight gently settle. I raised my hand and brushed the hair away from his face, feeling a deep connection I had never experienced before. And satisfaction. Definitely a lot of satisfaction. He lifted his head and kissed me. His tongue skimmed against mine playfully, his hands held my cheeks, and his body was a part of mine.

He slipped out of me, lifted me to his chest, and brought us to my bed. He slid in next to me with a wicked smile and I couldn't help teasing him.

"So you gonna switch teams, now?"

"I'm not quite sure you convinced me. We need more practice."

Heat blew through my body and I flushed. He laughed at me and tightened his arms around me.

"So, Babe, who else was in the office when you made your big announcement this morning?"

Fuck, I thought he'd forgotten about that. I certainly had.

"Well, Lexie might have been there, but I'm not really sure," I mumbled. I was so going to Hell for lying.

"Lexie."

I glared at him. "Yes, Lexie. The one you were flirting with this morning!"

"Oh, that Lexie," his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. "So you didn't like my flirting?"

I definitely wouldn't admit to him how much I had disliked it, so I just gave him my best stare-down.

"Babe, if you had ground your teeth any harder at the office, you would have nubs right now."

"So you flirted just to get a reaction out of me?" My voice rose with each word and I'm surprised there were no puffs of steam escaping from my ears.

"Not the only reason, but somewhere in the mix." His body shook again. "I never expected that reaction. But I did discover something I wanted to know."

"Well?" My impatient nature battled against his conversational pauses.

"You were willing to fight for me. Want to tell me why?"

"Well, well, you know, I didn't want…that is, I wanted to…No, not really at this time."

He leaned over me and brushed a kiss against my pouting lips.

"You're so cute when you're flustered. Too cute to throw back. Guess I'm going to have to keep you."

"If it's too much trouble…." Dear fucking God, what was I saying?

"It'll be trouble. No doubt about that. Unless you're signing onto the 'Obey Ranger' program?"

"Not likely. Wait a minute – you're not going to think you can tell me what to do now that we're together, right?"

Silence and a thoughtful stare.

"We, uh, are together, right?"

."Babe. How could I say no to the woman who made me switch teams?"

**The End!**


End file.
